Jewel Sparkles
Jewel Sparkles is one of the first eight Lalaloopsy dolls to be released. She is also one of the most popular Lalaloopsy released and is very well known amongst fans and people in general, rivaling Crumbs Sugar Cookie. Trinket Sparkles is her little sister. Personality Jewel Sparkles is very princess-like. She loves pink, dramatic occasions, and anything covered in glitter! She is normally nice and friendly to others, but when she tries to plan events or feels as if she is being ignored, Jewel can become a little bossy. She loves to dance and is known for being pretty and graceful. Appearance Jewel Sparkles is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks, black eyes and a small mole (beauty mark) below her left eye. Her hair is pastel pink and worn up, split into two sections with a magenta tiara in the middle of her head. Jewel wears a pink dress with magenta sleeves and segment on the skirt, a yellow-green belt, two black buttons on her chest, and white polka-dots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through lime green material going around the lining. She also wears white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes with magenta bows at the toe. Jewel's Silly Hair doll wears a bright pink and magenta dress with the same socks and shoes. This dress has plenty of pale frilled lining and lace along with magenta silk ruffles in the middle of the skirt After a nice bath (Jewel's bubble bath mini toy), Jewel wears a white and magenta striped robe and slipper shoes with a pale yellow colored neck and rope piece around the waist. The Primpin' Party Jewel wears a magenta elbow length dress with frills and ruffles, light green lining along the skirt and a row of the same green colored bows going down the center. She also wears a gold tiara instead of her normal magenta one. She also has on socks and magenta shoes. Jewel's alternate DS outfit is a ivy-green dress with white frills and segments, along with two small black buttons at her chest and magenta ribbons and bows. Her shoes and tiara remain unchanged. In the Silly Funhouse play set, Jewel wears a full pink kitty costume with a cute head piece with kitty ears and a red tiara, possibly the one she always wears attached to it. At her neck is a light green collar. She also has on white gloves and a pink tutu. For the sister pack, Jewel is shown wearing a magenta dress with elbow length sleeves and a white collar and a pale ivy-green bow around her waist. Her skirt has ivy-green and white material lining the bottom of it, along with plain white socks, pale pink Mary Jane shoes, and her normal magenta crown. Pet Jewel has a pet 'Persian' cat, (which looks nothing like a real persian cat) whom she often calls Kitty in the webisodes, but she sticks to just "cat" in the TV series. It is a soft shade of pink with black eyes and magenta cheeks. Kitty/Cat often has pink or ivy-green accessories. In Jewel's primping set, Kitty/Cat wore two magenta bows and a necklace. For Jewel's bath, Kitty/Cat wore a lime green bathing cap. In the Silly Funhouse collection, Kitty/Cat can be seen with a yellow and red lollipop on her tail. In Jewel's Primpin Party, Kitty/Cat wears to pink bows on each ear. Home Jewel lives in a delicate, pink, princess-like home decorated with gems, accessories, and glitter! Her house is made of pink silk edged with magenta ruffles,white lace, and gold glitter. Her roof is adorned with a necklace of gold and pearls. At the very top of her house is a big pink ribbon. The pathway leading to her house is lined with multiple pearls. Merchandise *Jewel Sparkles Full Size Doll *Jewel Sparkles Mini doll, comes with Cat, a hand mirror, brush, and perfume. *Jewel Sparkles Soft Doll *Jewel Sparkles Silly Hair Doll *Playset Jewel Sparkles Primpin' Party. Comes with Cat, Vanity set, makeup, lamp, and a seat. *Mini Lalaloopsy Jewel's Bubble Bath, comes with Cat, rubber ducky, shampoo, and towel. *Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles *Jewel Sparkles Loopy Hair *Jewel Sparkles Mini Loopy Hair Trivia *Jewel Sparkles loves birthstones. Her own birthstone is the aquamarine, which is believed that the aquamarine’s light blue hue creates feelings of trust, harmony and friendship. *Jewel's "made from" patch of clothing resembles Bea Spells-a-Lot's. *Jewel has many noticeable errors on her poster. This includes her outfit, which is noticeably different from the doll itself. Cat's cheeks appear different also. *A Jewel doll makes a cameo in the Kids Advil Commercial. *Jewel's pet Persian cat does not resemble a real Persian Cat. *Silly Funhouse Jewel's house doesn't resemble her real house. *Jewel has an obsession with Pickle Burgers. As shown in the cartoon. Gallery Posterjewel.jpg Jewelsparklespackage.jpg|Her box Jewel Sparkles - Soft Doll.jpg|Her soft doll Jewel's Party Dress.jpg|Her Party Dress Mini-primpin-set.jpg Minijewelsparkles.jpg Minijewelsbath.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles.jpg JewelSparkelsSillyHair1.jpg|Silly Hair Jewel Sparkles Tin.jpg 3 Pack Jewel Lady Sir.jpg Jewels Primpin Party Box.jpg Jewel and Trinket.jpg Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Sillyjewelsparklespackage.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg lexi fish breath.png|In The Websidoes Jewel's House.png Eww.png Slide1.png Pillow's House.png Movie screenshot.png Jewel.png Jewel and Trinket Mini.jpg Lalaloopsy Webisode 5 Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show Mini jewel 3.PNG Mini Sparkles Sisters.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG Ep. 3 Spot-itis.png Lalaloopsy_Mini_Lalaloopsy_Doll_Jewel_s_Bubble_Bath_0.jpg|link=Jewel Sparkles Loopy hair jewel.PNG Jewel real.png|Jewel Sparkles at a shop Bundles's snowman tree.png mini loopy hair jewel.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Original 8 Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Soft Doll Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Silly Hair Category:Has a sibling Category:Eye Color - Black Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Loopy Hair Category:Birthday: March Category:Pet: Domestic Category:Pet: Cat